


Restless

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Both Jack and Daniel are frustrated and can't seem to find the right words ...at first.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Daniel was fidgeting. He was doing that a lot Jack noticed. He wondered why until General Hammond brought his thoughts back to the meeting. "... have a go. You'll leave in an hour and report back in twenty four hours from PX8-579er. Dismissed."

Everyone got up from the table and headed to the locker room to change and get ready for their mission. Jack tried to get Daniel's attention, but the younger man wouldn't meet his eyes. He kept his head down and shuffled off through the door ahead of Sam and Teal'c. Jack sighed and figured it was just Daniel being... well... just Daniel... and he'd open up when he was good and ready. Or he wouldn't. He wished he knew what went on in that pretty little head of his. But, although they were best friends, Daniel still had his little secret place inside him that he had yet to let anyone into. Jack hoped he'd someday be allowed in, but until then, he'd just be there for him ...when needed.

* * *

They stood on the ramp and looked up at the event horizon shimmering. Daniel took a deep breath. How he could continue to concentrate on his job was a mystery. And he was losing the battle within himself. He would have to leave soon... or confess his feelings... the feelings he still didn't have the balls to admit even to himself... couldn't say the words even in his own mind... it would make it too real and too... *sigh* nevermind... just get on with the mission. Again. 

They all walked forward, through the wormhole - and out the other end. Just as the MALP showed, deserted, sandy, kind of like Abydos, but... different. Jack and Daniel both felt it, but couldn't quite put it to words. They looked at each other with the same look and both knew the other was thinking that exact same thing.

Jack looked around. "Ok, kids... get your samples. Teal'c and I will scout around for friendlies or... whatever."

Sam watched the two of them walk off and leaned in to Daniel as he unpacked their sample containers. "Daniel, are you ok?"

"Hmm?" Daniel didn't look up at her.

"You've been restless since you got back to base. Did something happen during our last stand-down time?"

"No, nothing, Sam. I'm ok... I'll be ok." He gave her a fake smile hoping it would apease her for the moment. Nothing happened at all on their last bit of time off... that was the problem. Nothing happened that he wanted to happen. He'd finally gone with Jack to his cabin for 'fishing' and was all ready to admit his feelings for his best friend, and then chickened out at the last minute. He lay awake each night and didn't sleep, thinking how he was going to tell him. And never found the right words. So they fished... well, Jack fished and Daniel fought with his worms, not once getting them on his hook right and losing each one just before it hit the water. Jack enjoyed himself, Daniel got even more sexually frustrated than he already was and they both came home empty handed.

* * *

Jack walked beside the big Jaffa lost in his own thoughts as they walked the perimeter. He had hoped Daniel would have enjoyed the time at his cabin with him, but it only seemed to frustrate him more. The younger man couldn't bait a hook to save his life and he seemed a world away the whole weekend. Jack had had other plans, but sensed that something was wrong with his friend and figured it wasn't a good time to admit anything to him yet. He'd been having feelings for Daniel for a while now... didn't know when it started, but guessed it was just one of those things that just had developed from a close friendship that had only deepened with time into what he now knew as love. But he wasn't sure how Daniel would feel.. if he would return the feelings. He knew Daniel cared deeply for him, but how deeply? 

Jack was afraid, but knew he had to find out. He couldn't continue on like this without knowing. He hoped that their friendship was strong enough to withstand his admission even if Daniel didn't feel quite the same way. He was sure it was, but... Well, maybe he'd just suck it up and tell him tonight. Yes. He'd go over to Daniel's and just tell him.

* * *

They returned from the mission with nothing to show but soil samples. Daniel was disappointed in not finding any kind of artifacts or any signs of civilization at all. Sam was happy with her samples. Teal'c was indifferent, leaving the debriefing for his Kel-no-reem time. Jack walked out of the briefing room with every intention of meeting up with Daniel at his apartment.

He fell into step with his friend on the way to the showers. "Kind of like Abydos, huh? Without any people, though."

Daniel looked up. "Huh? Oh... yeah... it was a little weird."

"Yeah." Jack felt like he was pulling teeth trying to get a conversation going. "So, beer and pizza tonight?"

"Oh... Uh... well, I was going to work..."

"No."

"No?"

"No. No work... you work too hard and Sam's capable of taking care of the samples from today by herself."

"But I have other..."

"And there's something I need to talk to you about." Jack opened the door to the locker room for Daniel who stepped through.

"Oh... uh... ok, I guess. Your place?"

"Naw, thought I'd come over to your apartment this time." He figured Daniel would be more comfortable in his own surroundings when he hit him with the news that he was in love with him and maybe wouldn't bolt in fear.

"O-ok." Daniel looked into those dark eyes and felt butterflies. He didn't know what Jack wanted to talk to him about, but maybe he could finally tell Jack how he'd fallen for him. "I need to talk to you too." He blushed not knowing why he blurted that out, but now he was stuck... he'd have to tell him... or think of something else 'important' to say, but for the life of him, couldn't think of anything else that would own up to the urgency his voice had made in that statement. **oh,boy!**

"Great, I'll pick up the beer, you order the pizza... say eight o'clock?"

Daniel nodded, not able to make any more intelligent sounds and stumbled off to shower. **Some linguist I am... I can talk in the face of danger light years away with our lives hanging in the balance, but I can't string two coherent words together in the face of my own hormones... Sheesh!**

* * *

Jack showed up at Daniel's apartment just as Daniel was paying for the pizza. "Right on time!" Jack entered the apartment with a flourish... excited about his plans for the evening. And a little nervous, but what the heck? Might as well be happy until the bomb is dropped, right?

Daniel stepped aside to let Jack in, wondering about the extra good mood his friend was in. "Hi, Jack."

They sat and ate pizza, drank beer, and made small talk. Both a little nervous about what the other one wanted to say, but too nervous to bring around the subject... until there was a lull in the conversation and they both put their empty beer bottles on the coffee table. They sat on the couch looking at one another and finally Jack jumped up. "I'll get more beer!" He lunged for the kitchen, almost tripping over whatever was in his way... he wasn't really paying attention, he just had to get into the other room - fast!

Daniel waited a moment and followed Jack. **It's now or never... if I don't say something I'm going to explode!** He walked up behind Jack, who at that moment turned around with a beer in each hand, and smacked right into Daniel. Daniel grabbed Jacks arms to keep from falling, got his balance, and put one arm around Jack's waist, the other behind his head and ran his fingers through the older man's beautiful grey hair, pulling Jack's head towards his own intent on a kiss. Jack still had a beer in each hand and was helpless as he was pulled closer to Daniel. Their lips met, brushing softly, and Jack made a little gasp, his lips parting, but only a little... just enough for Daniel to put his tongue through and open Jack's lips further. Jack moaned into Daniel's mouth as their tongues lapped, each falling into the kiss. 

Jack pushed Daniel back against the counter and put the beers down so he could wrap his arms around the younger man and pull him tighter. He caressed Daniel's back, feeling the soft sweater and the muscles beneath. Daniel moaned back, and lifted Jack's shirt out of his pants. Jack kissed along Daniel's jaw and down to the nape of his neck, smiling at the wimper he received in response. "Oh... g-god, Ja-Jack!" 

Daniel ran his fingernails down Jack's back under his shirt, and got a similar response back. Then reached around the front of Jack and found two very alert nipples, which he then gave little pinches to. Jack involuntarily thrust his hips against Daniel's at this and then froze. 

"Daniel..."

Daniel felt the older man tense and stopped in mid-caress, his fingers entwined in Jack's chest hair. They pulled apart just enough to look at each other. "Jack?"

"I... Daniel... I don't want... I mean... I DO want... I just... Oh, crap." He sighed. **I'm no good at this.**

Daniel gave him a little smile, knowing... somehow always knowing... what going on in his friend's mind. "Let's sit down and talk about what we really want to talk about." Jack nodded and allowed himself to be led to the couch, noticing that his shirt was all twisted and tugged it down a bit. They sat and Daniel began. "Jack, I know lately that I've been... well,..."

"Twitchy?"

Daniel chuckled. "Yeah, guess you could call it that. I've been 'twitchy' lately because I just..." He looked up at Jack through his lashes and Jack melted. "I've fallen in love with you, Jack, and I can't hold back any longer. I was so afraid to say anything and I didn't want to ruin your career and I didn't think that you'd feel the same way well I was pretty sureyouwouldn'tand..." he was so nervous, his words rambled together until Jack finally stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"Whoa, there, Dannyboy... breathe!"

Daniel blushed and bit his lower lip.

"Daniel... I've felt the same way... for a while now. I don't really know when it started, but... well, I guess I've fallen for you too. No, I know I have." Jack took Daniel's hands in his and gave them a little squeeze. "And don't worry about my career. We can be careful and if it comes down to it... I can retire. Again." He smiled and the younger man smiled back. 

"You'd do that for me?"

"You'd do it for me, wouldn't you?" He felt he knew Daniel would, but he was a little nervous and wanted to hear him say it.

Daniel gave him a flirty look. And his voice came out low and had a sexy edge to it. "I'd do anything for you, Jack... Anything!"

They leaned in and kissed, softly, and then Daniel stopped it and pulled back. "Jack?"

Jack's eyes fluttered open at the sudden loss of lip contact. "Hmmm?"

Daniel blushed again as he tried to find words for his next question. "Have you... um... ever... well, uh..."

Jack smiled at his friend-slash-new-lover's shyness. "Uh, yeah. I have. Have you?"

Daniel didn't think he could blush any more than he already was, but he felt heat radiate from his whole body as he thought back to college. He knew he was bisexual, but hadn't had the nerve to explore it the way he dreamed about. "Almost."

"Almost? How do you 'almost'?"

"Um... well, in college... a roommate I had was... interested. But he got too pushy and too forceful... and I chickened out..." He sighed heavily. "After that, I... well, there was a lot of heavy petting, but no... um..."

"Penetration?"

Daniel swallowed hard. "Uh, yeah."

Jack caressed Daniels cheek with the back of his hand. "It's ok, Hon, we'll go as slow as you want, as far as you want. I won't push you into anything your not comfortable with. Do you trust me?"

Daniel smiled up at him. "I trust you with my life, Jack, every day... how could I not trust you with this?"

They both smiled, leaned in for another kiss and fell into each others hearts and souls with a passion neither one had ever felt before - neither of them would be restless anymore.

~Fin~


End file.
